Rinse
by Princess Pinky
Summary: There's a first time for everything, even for Ricky and Adrian.


**A/N:** I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "Fearless" today and I was hit with a lightning bolt of inspiration for a Radrian fic.

_**Rinse**_

His girlfriend had her fragile fingers wrapped around the sides of his face, his favorite place for them to be. The tips were gently digging soothing circles into his flesh as he busied himself with massaging her lips with his. He was so lost in their moment that he couldn't even remember the last time they'd come up for air.

Then he felt something wet hit the back of his hand. It was a tepid temperature and it started him, freezing him right in the middle of the kiss. Ricky Underwood pulled back quickly with a confused and yet profoundly concerned look on his flushed face. He looked down at his hand to see a drop of clear liquid. "Are you…" he looked up, "crying?"

Adrian wiped her lips with her finger, swiping away her smeared cherry cola lip gloss. She frowned. "…No?" She shook her head. "Why?" Her eyes flicked around her convertible, thinking that she might find a reason for Ricky's sudden lack of interest in making out with her.

"Because-" Ricky shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing." He brushed his hand against his jeans and wiped away the drop. "Sorry." He leaned in again, giving her the grin he knew made her stomach turn back flips on a tightrope. "Forgive me?"

Adrian's eyebrows wiggled. "Just kiss me," she grinned as she reached for his face again, completely brushing aside the strange interruption. As their lips were drawn to each other like polar magnets, something wet hit her nose. She jumped back in surprise and slapped her fingers to her nose. "What the hell!"

Ricky tilted his head back and a few more stray drops of liquid hit him. He noticed that the robin's egg blue of the sky was gradually turning a silver color and that a sneaky, shadow-like cloud had inched its way over their heads. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard Adrian growl like an angry feral cat. "It's raining."

"I can see that," she grumbled.

Ricky slid his arm around the back of the black leather seat like a python hunting for prey. "Have you ever made out in the rain?" he asked, easily snaking his arm around her shoulders as he distracted her with his suggestive inquiry.

"No." Adrian unconsciously raked her dark tresses with her manicured hand. Several more drops fell onto them and even more began to spatter against her leather interior. She turned around, causing Ricky's hand to fall to her stomach, and leaned over the seat to pull the top of her car up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. With a swift move, he pulled her back, pushing her against the steering wheel. He tried his smile again as he climbed towards her and effectively pinned her to the wheel. Their lips met and he felt her surrender her muscles, so he leaned in further to deepen the kiss.

Adrian groaned into her boyfriend's lips. She felt like melted chocolate as he pressed his body to hers. She wanted to meld into him like a homemade S'mores. And then to her horror, a blaring sound shrieked from her convertible as her back leaned too far onto her horn. She jumped and inadvertently slapped the side of Ricky's face, causing him to fall back onto the seat and her to fall on top of him. When he grunted, all she could manage was, _"Smooth."_

"Adrian," he grunted achingly, "my _spine_ is being _crushed_ by your gear shift."

Several more raindrops fell around them; the sky had lost nearly all of its blue now and the cloud above them had doubled in size. "Well that's what you get for distracting me," she smirked as she pressed her hand flat to his chest, keeping him lying where he'd fallen. She applied pressure to push herself up, but not enough to really hurt him. She grinned as he groaned and grunted again. "Now let me put the top up." Once again, she leaned over the seat.

"Oh, but I was so planning on doing that," he whined sexily. He was up again, with his hands slipping underneath the edge of Adrian's shirt attempting to lift it up to reveal her toned stomach.

"_Stop it!"_ she giggled. She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks, though she knew that she wasn't blushing yet; at least, not enough for him to tell. Her olive skin tone was advantageous in that way.

"_C'mon!"_ he begged. "Make out with me in the rain!"

"No!" she laughed, pushing his talented fingers away for the second time. "I don't want my leather seats to get ruined!"

"Not even if you're ruining them with me?" he whispered into her ear, then nipped her earlobe playfully.

Adrian closed her eyes and titled her head back, reeling in the sensation of his teasing teeth on her ear. "My mom would _kill_ me," she breathed in a last ditch effort to resist him.

"Some things are worth dying for," he spoke in a husky whisper. His breath felt like sauna steam on her neck. "You're worth dying for."

Adrian bit her lip, drawing blood. She felt the saltiness of the liquid on the tip of her tongue and winced. It was enough to draw her out of his lure. "Get out."

"What?" he stopped his ministrations, clearly frozen by the words.

"Get out," she repeated. Her eyes glimmered like the raindrops falling hastily around them. "Get out and help me put the top up and then – maybe – I'll let you pull another top up…" Her Angelina Jolie lips curved into a cunning smirk.

Ricky leaned in and slid his tongue across her lower lip, tasting both the blood and the cherry cola lip gloss. He kissed her quickly and then jumped over the side of the car, not even bothering to use the door. He worked from the outside as she worked from the inside to pull the top over the convertible and it seemed as though he worked with the speed and agility of Superman.

When black top clicked into place, she reached for the door handle only for the door to open by itself. She found Ricky there, holding out his hand. Her eyes twinkled as she paused. "Aren't you going to get back in?"

"I have another idea."

She tentatively placed her hand into his and he pulled her up from the driver's seat as if she were a lady and he were the gentleman in some long forgotten era. Adrian realized that the rain seemed to be coming down harder since she'd pulled the top up, just in time apparently. Goose bumps rallied on her skin as she felt the California tears hit her like a cool shower.

Ricky lifted her arm and spun her in the rain. Her half wet red skirt flared like a circus tent and as she turned again, he pulled her against his warm chest and cupped her face to kiss her again. Minutes passed and their wet lips clung to each other as if they were the last two survivors of a sunken ship, lost at sea.

Before long, the rain was coming down so hard it felt like a heavy pellet massage against every part of their sopping bodies that it touched. Neither Adrian nor Ricky seemed to be bothered, though, as they swayed to the slow dance of their own beating hearts.

"So have you ever made out in the rain?" he whispered again.

Adrian lifted herself onto her tip toes like a ballerina and whispered back, "There's a first time for everything."

Ricky cupped the small of her back with his arm and dipped her as if they were performing a scene from Swan Lake. As he brought her back up, he kissed her and slipped his arm under her legs and slid her into his arms. His white teeth sparkled in the rain as she looped her arm around his neck while he carried her over to the hood of her car, which looked like a freshly glazed candied apple from the rain.

Adrian placed hand behind herself as Ricky sat her down in order to steady herself on the slippery paint job, but kept the other firmly around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned in and they began to kiss. Above them, lightning lit up the sky in a brilliant electrical blue and thunder crashed, and below, the rain washed all of their pain and insecurities away, leaving them rinsed in their love.


End file.
